Gabriel's Thoughts
by Bottled.Island
Summary: Something I did for school. Just an insight on Gabe's thoughts throughout the book. Kids are smarter than you think, you know. I'm not sure about the genres, so don't judge it too much by just that.


**Yeah. Well, here's something I did for school. I know it's short, but whatever. I thought I might as well post it up here.**

Gabriel's Thoughts

Entry 1

It is a world – no, that's not correct. I don't think this could be considered a world. It's a place, it is simply there – with no contrast, no difference. Not that many people who inhabit this place are aware of this. This missing part of what they never had.

I suppose that one never misses what they never had.

Entry 2  
I am always sad, I think. I know that I am not happy. I'm not sure why, but the people around me seem to be concerned about my...sadness, I suppose. They give me a soft object and put me in a special sleeping cage. This one has shapes attached to a ring that sparkles above me.  
I still feel...sad, I suppose.

Entry 3

Today they give me needles that inject fluids into my body. I see that every Newchild gets one, though I am given two. The second one make me feel very peculiar. I feel as if I am drifting to sleep, though never reaching the state of slumber. Blissful. Uncomfortably blissful.  
I don't think I'm sad, though not quite happy, either.

Entry 4

Every day passes the same. Each day I sit and watch people, watch them silently from the inside of my cage. I feel strange, seeing them bustling around day after day. Doing the same thing, doing the same routine. Walking in circles, always coming back to where they have started.

And I feel strange, watching them.

Entry 5

There are the Older ones. They come daily to take care of us and spend time engaging in various pointless activities, like placing several cubes in front of me, waiting to see what I do with them.

One day, instead of doing his usual routine, he takes me away from here. I don't know where here was, nor do I know where there is. I know it is somewhere, but I do not know where somewhere is. Three other people look at me curiously, though only one other is an Older one. One of the younger ones, the male, looks at me in a very knowing sort of way, unlike the expressionless smiles that are all I see back here.

Entry 6

They smile without true happiness. They frown without true sorrow. I only perceive emptiness, space meant to be filled but isn't.  
I wonder; what is the point of doing something without meaning?

Entry 7

I was incorrect when I said I was sad. I was not sad at all, really; I was empty. I feel much of the emptiness inside me, much like the space in the Older ones. I can think of nothing else but to cry.

And because of the emptiness, I now feel sad.

Entry 8

Tonight is different. I am put into the younger male's room, Jonas' room. Although I am surprised by this change, the change from the usual, the never-changing routine, I am still sad.

I feel the gentle rocking of an object, a boat, floating on the gentle currents of a large pool of water, and ocean.

And colour, too. Colour. I see colour and I feel...happy. Complete. The emptiness is gone.

Soon, too soon, the rocking of the boat and the currents from the ocean fade away, and the colour leaves the space, leaving routine to carve the emptiness back within me.

Entry 9

The Older one puts an assortment of objects in front of me. I pick up a red sphere and squeeze it in my palm. The Older one and the younger one, Lily, smile. Jonas does not. He seems to be disturbed by something, and excuses himself.

I pick up the blue sphere in my other hand. The Older male says, "I wonder why Gabe always keeps two spheres. All of the other Newchildren only want one."

Silly. That's because they are different colours, of course.

Entry 10

I smile because I'm happy. The three other people smile back. Jonas, again, does not seem very happy. He grimaces when the Older male says something I do not hear. Then the Older male makes a waving gesture at me. "It's bye-bye, Gabe," he says in a sing-song voice.

Entry 11

I'm in a basket right now. Jonas is taking me somewhere, somewhere away from there.

And I wave bye-bye, like the Older male did yesterday.

Entry 12

I am cold and hungry. I think Jonas is, too. There's a cold, fluffy substance on the ground. Snow, Jonas calls it. But it isn't very welcoming right now, like the ones in my memories. It's icy and numbing, like the needle they gave me a long while ago. Uncomfortably blissful. Uncomfortably numb.

"Come on, Gabe, just a bit more," says Jonas, nudging me forward. He drags me onto a sled at the top of a hill. I wonder why Jonas wants to go sledding.

I am tired, now. Looking around for one last time, I see trees, and grass, and snow. Brown trees, green grass, pale blue snow. I see colours.

I see colours for the last time before I close my eyes.

Comfortably.


End file.
